Ancient Love
by 666 Tenshi-Akuma 666
Summary: I SUCK at summaries so here's the short version. Atemu (Yami) remembers a VERY interesting part of his past. when he is finally happy, strange things start to happening and threaten his happiness. DARKSHIPPING AND HEARTSHIPPING. YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! possibly other shipppings
1. Chapter 1

**Tenshi: So, this story has been bothering me for a while and I'm FINALLY taking the time to write it. Sorry if it's a bit confusing.**

**Yami/Atemu: why am i paired with Bakura/Akefia?**

**Tenshi: cuz i say, oh and before i forget, i would like to introduce my sis BurningRose416 **

**Rose: hi guys *smiles and wavs before gets hugged by Tenshi***

**Tenshi: *gives Rose a BIG hug* she is also my beta reader, mostly and i'm hers as well for her story, A New Enemy. check it out, its T now but it will go up.**

**Rose: thanks sis **

**Tenshi: welcome *grins* now for the disclaimer I do not own yu-gi-oh or its characters. Ra knows what would happen if I did.**

**WARNING: THIS IS DARK/CASTESHIPPING! CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMONS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! THANK YOU!**

"Yami! It's time to get up!" Atemu hears Yugi yell, jerking him from his sleep. Moaning, he crawls out of bed shivering slightly. 'I wish 'Kura was here right now.' Realizing what he just mumbled he froze. "Where the hell did that come from?!'

/Yami, are you okay? Your emotions are confusing me./ Jumping slightly from hearing Yugi's voice suddenly, Atemu replies shortly after.

/Sorry Aibou, I'm just…emotional lately./

/Okay. Just let me know if I can help./

Nodding, knowing Yugi can feel his understanding through the link, he closes it shortly after. Sighing, he stumbles into the bathroom as he tries to sort out his feelings. Turning the water on he sighs and begin to relax.

_Flashback_

_He sat waiting in his room shortly after his evening meeting for his thief to come back. They had been seeing each other secretly for a few months by now and decided he was going to give himself to the thief completely. _

_Hearing movement outside his room, he watches as Akefia comes in though the balcony. _

_"Evenin' Pharaoh," Akefia says as he walks up to Atemu._

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he says a little agitated that the thief had yet again called him by his title, "You know that I hate my title, I'd much rather be out of this palace."  
_

_"I know but your just so cute when you're frustrated," the thief states, causing Atemu to blush. "Actually, I think I like that look better," Akefia states as he pulls Atemu into a kiss. Atemu wraps his arms around Akefia's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss slightly. Akefia licks Atemu's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Atemu opens his mouth slightly and moans softly as Akefia slides his tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes, the two parted for air._

_"Akefia, before you leave tonight, I want to give you me." Atemu says, blushing slightly from the request._

_"Ate, you do know what that means for us right? We would be unable to undo what is done tonight. I do not wish to do something that you would regret later," Akefia states, concern lacing his voice._

_"Yes Akefia, and I know that you don't want to leave me, and I don't either. I _want_ this. To give myself to you in every way possible. Please Akefia, I love you too much to let you go," Atemu replies, Akefia looks into his eyes before smiling slightly.  
_

_"As long as you live, I will be there for you. If you truly want this, then I will give you want." Akefia whispers before leaning down and capturing Atemu's lips in a soft kiss. After a little bit though, the kiss starts to become more passionate before Akefia pulls away again, leaving Atemu groaning at the loss. Akefia chuckles a little before stopping and looking deep into Atemu's eyes. _

_"Are you sure, Ate?" Akefia asks, hoping that he will say yes, but he doesn't want to force him into anything._

**LEMON STARTS**

"Yes,_ Akefia. I want this more than anything." Atemu mummers before pulling Akefia down to kiss him deeply. Smirking, Akefia picks up Atemu and walks to his bed and sets him down, never breaking the kiss. Atemu lays down, pulling the thief with him to the point that Akefia was laying on top of him. Pulling apart to catch their breath, Akefia moves down to the pharaohs neck and nips at it before licking the wound, causing Atemu to moan slightly. _

_"Akefia, please," Atemu begs, wanting to be with his lover forever. Hearing Akefia chuckle, he moans again as his neck is abused with little kisses and bites._

_"Patience, Ate, patience," Akefia says before pulling off Atemu's to and trailing kisses down his chest before coming to a nipple. Taking it into his mouth, Akefia bites it before pressing his tongue to it, teasing the bud while he brings his hand up to play with the other before switching nipples, giving the same treatment that the other had __received. Moving down to the navel, Akefia dips his tongue into it before stopping at the top of the skirt that Atemu was wearing. Pulling at the impending clothe, Akefia slowly swirls his tongue around the top of Atemu's erection before taking it into his mouth._

_"A-Akefia~" Atemu moans as he lets his head fall back onto the bed, wanting to thrust into his mouth but couldn't since Akefia had placed his hands on Atemu's hips._

_Akefia started a slow pace, slowly sucking around the member in his mouth and then going up only to release and go back down. The slow pace was driving Atemu insane from the pleasure and all too soon he felt the coil in his gut wanting to snap_

_"A-Akefia, I-I'm going t-to cum~" Atemu manages to moan out before receiving a harsh suck to his member causing him to cum into Akefia's mouth. Swallowing the seed in his mouth, Akefia moves up and kisses Atemu hard on his lips, causing some saliva to moisten their lips. Holding his fingers to Atemu's mouth, he takes them in almost as teasingly as he had just done to Atemu's member. Atemu twisted his tongue around the fingers and nips at them when they are removed._

_"This may start to hurt, let me know if it becomes too painful," Akefia warned before slowly moving his hand down.._

_"Wait," Atemu said softly. Akefia looks at him, worry present in his eyes. Atemu smirks at the look and starts taking off Akefia clothing. "I believe you are a bit over dressed for this. Maybe we can change that?" Atemu teases. Akefia smirks and help remove his own clothes before leaning down and capturing Atemu's lips in a passionate kiss before finding some oils off to the side. Using one, he rubs it on three fingers before tracing his hand down Atemu's back, earning a shudder of pleasure. Finding his entrance, Akefia slowly slides a finger into Atemu earning a moan before he moves it in and out, his control slowly fading. Putting a second finger, he hears a groan of discomfort and stops his movement. After getting a nod showing that Atemu was fine, he continued stretching him. As he added the third finger, he presses a hard kiss onto Atemu causing to pharaoh to moan into his mouth as pain and pleasure course though his body. _

_After a few more minutes, Akefia deemed Atemu stretched enough and pulled his fingers out, earning a moan of disappointment from the little pharaoh, Akefia chuckles before placing his member at Atemu's entrance after putting some of the oils on it.  
_

_"Are you sure?" Akefia asks one last time. Atemu answers by pressing downwards, earning a moan from both of them as he slowly penetrates him on Akefia's member. After being filled, Atemu raises his hips and falls back down and moans loudly when the member hits his prostate slightly. Akefia then flips them to the point that he is on top and thrusts hard in the same angle, hitting Atemu's prostate hard, tearing a needy moan from him as he arches against him and thrusts with him._

_"Th-there, again _please!" _Atemu moans as Akefia hits the spot over again._

"_Ra Pharaoh, so tight" he hears Akefia say before his prostate was slammed into from a particularly hard thrust. Moaning out in ecstasy he feels the coils in his gut tighten. "D-don't ah stop. Please harder, faster, please!" the Pharaoh begs wanting to feel more of the feeling surrounding him before morning comes and he has to leave before he gets caught by the royal guards. Akefia chuckles before he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into the tight heat, striking the Pharaoh's prostate once again leaving the Pharaoh beneath him moaning and even screaming. Wrapping his legs around his lover, Atemu allows his lover to go even deeper then before. _

"_S-so ngh c-close"_

"_M-me t-too" once those words let his lovers mouth, he felt a hand around his cock stroking him in time with the others thrusts._

"_Scream for me Pharaoh, scream my name." his lover whispers in his ear causing him to shudder and moan loudly. Shaking his head slightly, not wanting it to end but his lover struck his prostate with a hard thrust._

"_NGH A-AKEFIA~!"_

"_A-ATEMU!" they scream as they release at the same time._

**LEMON ENDS**

_Akefia pulls out f Atemu bore laying next to him and gives him a soft kiss._

_"I love you, my thief," Atemu mumbles as he curls towards Akefia, catching the soft smile that graced his lips, making him look almost angelic._

_"I love you too, my Pharaoh, and I will no longer leave you." Akefia says, kissing Atemu again._

_"But, what about the guards?" Atemu asks, not wanting Akefia to get hurt._

_"Fuck them, I won't let them stand in the way of our relationship," the thief says, wrapping Atemu in a warm embrace._

_"You know, you really are the worlds best thief," Atemu comments._

_"How so?"_

_"Because you stole my heart." the pharaoh responds_

_Flashback end_

Snapping his eyes open, Atemu stares at the tiled wall in front of him.

'What the fuck was that?! There's no way that happened.' He thinks stultified.

Thinking of the memory, he slowly felt as if those hands were really touching him.

'I have to speak to him, even if its not real, I need to know' the Pharaoh thinks as he stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he leaves the bathroom and heads into his bedroom.

Grabbing a pair of black leather pants and a red, almost blood colored silk shirt, he pulls them on. Going over to where he has his jewelry placed,for whenever he decides to where it, he grabs his golden choker that he wore when Pharaoh, along with the arm and wrist bands. Putting those on, he runs down the stairs only to run into Yugi.

"Yami, where are you going?" he asks, watching as the former Pharaoh pulls on a black hoodie.

"I need to ask the thief a question" replied Atemu as he ran out of the house towards Ryou's house.

**Tenshi: yay first chapter done and first lemon i have ever written too *fist pumps***

**Rose: *blushing*t-that was your first?! **

**Tenshi: *nervous laugh* yea, and some was done in school too**

**Yami/Atemu: i may end up liking this story.**

**Bakura/Akefia: *comes up behind the pharaoh and wraps his arm around his waist* yay i like it**

**Tenshi: t-thanks thief...where the hell did you come from**

**Bakura/Akefia: the shadow, and no, not the shadow realm, i was in that corner *points to a darker corner in my room***

**Tenshi: ...oh, okay, well bye, and please review, and flames will be used for something, idk what though *looks at Bakura and Yami* get a room you two!**

**Bakura/Akefia: *flips off Tenshi and goes back to kissing a dazed Yami***

**Tenshi: *sighs* NO SEX! **

**Yami/Atemu *pulls away* fine *pouts***

**Rose: *blushes brightly***


	2. Remember Me Now?

**Tenshi: so, I've had this chapter ready for a while, but I went on vacation, with no internet, and I just finished typing a peachshipping lemon because my sis can't write them to save her life. I swear, I nearly died and most of the time, I couldn't type because of it, but I back and better now.**

**Yami/Atemu: well at least you can update it now *leans against Bakura***

**Tenshi: yep, and hopefully, I never have to type peachshipping ever again *shudders* same disclaimer and warning…ya know, I don't think anyone reads those…**

Atemu got to their house and was about to knock, but before he could, Bakura opened the door and let him in.

"In the name of Ra, Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" the thief asked the panting Pharaoh, Bakura glanced at him and intently regretted it. Since he still had all of his memories, he also remembered about their relationship and wishes that the ancient ruler would remember sooner so he wouldn't have to deal with the constant heartbreak that the Pharaoh puts him though.

Bakura slowly looked back at Atemu to see that the pharaoh had managed to stand up and was looking into his steely blue-gray eyes as he slowly breathed out. Glancing down, unable to look at his past lover, Bakura works on calming down his beating heart.

"Bakura," said thief snapped his head up at the use of his name.

'Atemu never calls me by my name. I wonder what had brought this on,' Bakura thinks but quickly reels his mind out of thought as Atemu goes to speak again.

"Bakura, need to ask you a question and you have to be completely honest, despite how hard that may be for you," Atemu said with a smirk. Bakura glared at that last comment but respond anyways.

"What is it you need oh mighty _Pharaoh_." Hating having to do that, Bakura tries to keep up his façade for it's what the pharaoh still remembers him to be a thief and not a lover. Earning a weird look from Atemu, he waits for the "oh so important" question to be asked.

Sighing, Atemu thinks of a way to ask the question.

'Should I just be blunt? With Bakura, I probably should.'

"Hey, are you just gunna stand there, or are you going to ask your bloody question." Bakura states while smacking himself mentally.

"Fine," Atemu says, agitated, "I saw a memory of us in a relationship and in this memory, and I had given myself to you. My question is, am I finally insane, or did that really happen." Atemu replies, crossing his arms while staring at Bakura waiting for him to answer. Bakura was shocked to say in the least.

'He remembers. He remembers! Wait when did this occur?' "When did this happen exactly?" He asks Atemu, hoping that it's the one he is thinking of.

"It happened after one of my evening meetings in my sixteenth summer." Atemu answered calmly before getting hugged from said thief.

"You finally remembered! No I don't have to keep acting like a total jerk." Bakura exclaims happily before setting the former Pharaoh down.

"So, that really happened? You really loved me?" Atemu asked, shocked as to what just happened.

"Yes, in fact I still love you, you have no idea how much it hurt me to have to act like I hated you. I would cry at night because I knew that you only saw me as a lowly thief. So, I acted like that so that way you wouldn't get freaked out that I was all nice to you because of that fact." Bakura states calmly. Atemu's face is one of shock as he listens to all that is said. Feeling a strange pull between him and Bakura, he takes a step forward before leaning up a bit a pressing his lip to Bakura's.

As Atemu kisses Bakura, the thief comes out of his shock before grabbing Atemu by the waist and holding him close. Feeling arms snake around his neck, he slowly lets his tongue come out and brush against the Pharaoh's bottom lip. As the former ruler gasps from the action, Bakura takes advantage of it and forces his tongue into Atemu's mouth, groaning as the taste of cinnamon and nutmeg. Atemu moans at the feeling as his mouth is assaulted before he finally decides to fight back. After a little while, they pull apart panting. Bakura leans down and presses a softer, sweeter kiss before hearing someone clear their throats.

"Now that you two are done, Yugi and I need to get ready and so do you." Ryou says, smirking slightly.

/Ryou, why did you do that? You know about us and you have the audacity to do this?!/ Bakura asks him through the mink lick spotting a giggling Yugi and a blushing yami, guessing they're doing the same.

\Cause you did it to me and Yugi, so this is payback. Karma's a bitch, ne?\ Staring at his hikari in shock, he finally talks out loud.

"Okay, what is that you need?" Bakura asks, pulling away slightly, but still keeping a hand on Atemu's waist.

"I need help finding the keys. I put them on the kitchen counter, but they aren't there anymore." Sighing, Bakura looks at Atemu and gives him a chaste kiss before helping Yugi and Ryou find the car keys. Atemu starts to go and help before his eyes widened as he started to fall. Bakura, having seen this, ran and just caught him before he fell.

"Até, are you okay? What's wrong?" Bakura asks as he holds Atemu close to him.

"Yami! Bakura, what happened?" Yugi asks, nervous for his friend's wellbeing.

Ï don't fucking know, he just collapsed! Bakura snapped, glaring at Yugi.

"Kura, how many times to I have to tell you not to snap at my hikari?" Atemu asks groggily.

"Até, are you okay? What happened?" Bakura asks, concern tainting his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, Habibi. Just went on a trip down memory lane." Atemu states before leaning up and placing a kiss on Bakura's neck.

"Well, I'm glad that you remember everything, but if you keep that up, we might not make it out of the house." Bakura mummers into his ear before biting it slightly.

"You know, I think I like the sound of that." Atemu says and smirks slightly.

**Tenshi: and DONE!**

**Yami/Atemu: *whines* why did you leave it there?**

**Bakura/Akefia: am I going to have to kill you?**

**Tenshi, no cause I have Ch. 3 ready to go BUT I won't update till I get AT LEAST 3 reviews. **

**Yami/Atemu and Bakura/Akefia: FUCKING REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Tenshi: Ja**


	3. Love and a new Danger

**Tenshi: hi again, so as promised, I got the three reviews, so here's your chapter ^_^**

**Yami/Atemu: it's about time. I thought that you would wind up forgetting to update.**

**Bakura/Akefia: now pharaoh lets not upset the authoress. I don't want to end up kidnapped or something 'cause you pissed her off.**

**Tenshi: oh don't start giving me ideas Kura. And sorry for the late update, I was REALLY tired last night and I have to get a physical today for tennis -_- anywho, warnings are the same, and there is a lemon in this one. Ra knows I need to write one for what BurningRose416 (my sis) made me write *shudders* If you don't want to read it, SKIP THE WORDS INBETWEEN THE BOLD! **

Yami leans up and kisses Bakura deeply before gasping as he is lifted off the ground. Feeling Bakura tongue invade his mouth suddenly, Atemu moans and wraps his arms around his neck. Pulling away for air, they see that Yugi and Ryou are fairing no better because they were pressed against each other, Yugi's arms grip Ryou's hips and bring them together as Ryou wraps his arms around Yugi's neck. When they pull apart, they notice that Atemu and Bakura were watching them and blushed.

"Well, I guess our plans are shot. So, who's going to who's house" Bakura says while pulling Atemu closer to him.

"Um, I guess we can go to my place and you guys can stay here." Yugi says, not moving his hands from Ryou's hips.

"Works for me, what about you?" Bakura asks, looking at his lover.

"Whatever works. I could care less if we were here or there." Atemu replies, laying his head on Bakura's chest.

"Ok, we'll see you later," Yugi says before dragging Ryou out of the house. As the door closes, Atemu finds himself on the ground and pulled into another kiss. Moaning softly, he is vaguely aware of them moving towards the thief's room. The need to breath became too much so they pulled apart, gasping for air to fill their lungs. Bakura makes it up to his room and walks in with Atemu before slamming the door shut and pressing Atemu against the door and attacking his mouth again with his. Earning a needy moan from the pharaoh, Bakura slides his tongue against Atemu's bottom lip, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern, moaning at the exotic tastes that assault his senses.

Atemu moans at the feeling of Bakura kissing him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Atemu starts to fight the tongue invading his mouth before Bakura resents and allows him in. groaning at the taste his lover has, he barely notices that they have been moving to the bed in the corner until he falls onto the soft mattress. Pulling apart for air, Atemu looks up at Bakura and sees only love in his eyes and smiles. Pulling him down on top of him, Atemu kisses Bakura softly before laying down on the bed. Bakura moves to the point that he's straddling him and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Atemu's lips before moving down and biting his neck softly.

**LEMON STARTS**

Atemu moans as Bakura attacks his neck in licks and bites. Dragging his nails down Bakura's back, he hooks his hands onto the hem of Bakura's shirt and pulls at the offending clothing. Moving back so the shirt can come off, Bakura swiftly removes Atemu's shirt as well before moving down to take in a perk nipple. Swirling his tongue around the bud, Bakura works on unbuttoning Atemu's pants before sliding them off, along with his boxers, and grinds his hips against the pharaoh's.

Moaning loudly, Atemu fumbles with Bakura's jeans, growling as he can't seem to get the button to unhook. Hearing his lover chuckle, he looks up to see amusement in Bakura's eyes.

"Having some trouble, are we now?" Bakura teases before he undoes his jeans and slides them off. Grumbling, Atemu opens his mouth to protest against the teasing before moaning as their erections rub against each other. Placing a hard kiss to Atemu's lips, Bakura feels for some lotion off to the side on his nightstand. Pulling away, Bakura takes the lotion and rubs it onto three fingers before slowly inserting one in quickly adding the second one in with it. Atemu moans as both pain and pleasure assault his senses.

As Bakura adds the third finger, Atemu lets out a loud moan as his prostate gets brushed by the intruding digits. After a few more thrust, Bakura pulls out his fingers, earning a disappointed moan from the pharaoh. Grinning slightly, Bakura grabs the lotion again before pouring a generous amount onto his hand before lathering his erection in the cold substance.

Looking at his lover, Bakura slowly slides in the tight heat, groaning at the feeling surrounding his member. Using all of his willpower, Bakura stops moving once fully inside Atemu. Leaning down, he kisses away the few tears that fell before placing a soft kiss to his lips. After a few minutes, Atemu moves a little, moaning at the friction created. Taking that as a sign to move, Bakura pulls out slowly before pushing back in, pulling a moan from both people as Atemu thrusts against him.

"B-Bakura, go faster" Atemu moans out, causing the thief to lose whatever control he had at the needy sound before he pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into the tight heat.

"Ra Atemu, you're fucking tight" Bakura moans as he continues to thrust into him. Feeling his prostate get hit slightly, Atemu moans wantonly and pushes against Bakura. Aiming his thrusts at the angle again, he earns the same response. Thrusting at the spot over again, Bakura sets a steady pace before placing a passionate kiss to Atemu's lips. Feeling his climax coming, Atemu starts to moan louder before pulling away from the kiss for some much needed air.

"B-Bakura, I-I'm going to cum" Atemu manages to moan out.

"Cum for me then, Até." Bakura groans out, feeling his own orgasm close in on him.

Wrapping his hand around Atemu's member, Bakura strokes it in time with his thrust, causing the pharaoh to moan loudly and drag his hands down Bakura's back. Bakura hisses as Atemu's nails dig into his back. Feeling his climax upon him, Atemu moans and pulls Bakura down and kisses him hard. Bakura thrusts in hard, striking Atemu's prostate directly. Tearing away from the kiss, Atemu moans and cum over his and Bakura's chest. Bakura, feeling the tight wall close around him as he cums deeply in his lover, growling as he rode out his release.

**LEMON END**

Pulling out of Atemu slowly, Bakura rolls onto his side so that he isn't crushing his lover.

"I love you" Atemu mumbles, curling against Bakura and sighing happily as he feels a arm wrap around him.

"I love you too," Bakura replies, kissing him softly onto of his head before pulling the covers over them and falling into an easy sleep.

A few hours later, Atemu is woken up by a nervous Bakura.

"Kura, what wrong?" Atemu asks before realizing that there were lavender eyes staring at him. Letting out a "manly" squeak, Atemu ducks under the blankets.

"Damn pharaoh, is that any way to greet a friend of your lover's?" Marik asks while leaning back on his yami, Malik

"Shut up, last time we saw Malik, he was trying to kill me," Atemu counters back, finally coming out from under the covers.

"Also, you come into a room while we're sleeping and watch us. Fucking pervert," Bakura mumbles, earning a chuckle from the other yami in room.

"Well, we were just checking on you guys. Scared the shit out of Ryou," Marik states, earning a growl from Bakura. "Anyways," Marik continues, "the reason we were watching ya is because we think someone might be after you, Atem."

**Tenshi: well there ya go**

**Akuma: *growls* I hate physicians *uses shadow powers and blasts a hole in the ceiling***

**Tenshi: yea me and you both yami, but lets not destroy the house**

**Yami/Atemu: um…**

**Tenshi: we went to the doctors to get ur physical for tennis and now we can't have any soda, junk food, or normal milk. AND we have to go to bed early and wake up early, like I bed by 8:30 pm and wake up at 4:30 am…Rose got hit this morning waking me up**

**Rose: *nods* but I forgive you cause you gave me new headphones for my birthday**

**Tenshi: *smiles* yep oh and I want 6 reviews this time, so a total of 9 reviews**

**Bakura/Akefia: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Tenshi and Akuma: *look at Bakura funny* JA!**


End file.
